


Love has layers.

by orphan_account



Series: Definitely my best works. [1]
Category: Shrek (2001)
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Magic Erasers, Onions, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Shrek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl is at her lowest point in life, Shrek, the magical ogre deity comes to her, to give her a purpose.*</p><p>*The Author regrets their life choices deeply and if not for friends this fic would have never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love has layers.

For most of my life, I didn't believe in the power and majesty of Shrek. I didn't’ believe in the most powerful and benevolent deity to walk this earth. But usually one finds faith in the lowest times in their life. What I mean is, I hadn't left my room in a week. I would just sit in there all day, staring up at my ceiling, not moving, not eating. I was lost, without purpose, without guidance. 

While I was participating in these activities a bright light blossomed at the center without warning. Layers of light, peeling back like the skin of an onion, and out of that light, Shrek the ogre emerged. He was beautiful with his rough linen tunic, leather vest, and plaid pants. His green skin shining in the lamp light. He looked me in the eye before speaking.

“I’m gonna Shrek ya, Lassie.” He growled. Shrek ripped my clothing off with his big, meaty fingers. His hot digits on my skin making me shiver. He took off his pants, revealing his titanic ogre cock. With it’s onion pre-cum smeared down it. Shrek took a finger to my entrance, his fingers magically lubing and stretching me, making me shiver, and beg for more. 

Shrek lined up with my entrance and thrust in up to the hilt, filling me impossibly full. He thrust in and out without abandon, filling me impossibly full. I felt something else press against my ass. His fingers were pushing in, they had there own lube still that numbed, and helped stretch my ass. He managed to get all his fingers in, up to his wrist. He formed the fingers into a fist, and began pistoning, making me feel sensations like I've never had. While the great Ogre Lord was doing this, I came to a realization. I now had my purpose in life, and that was with Shrek, to be his cock-sheath, to bear his ogre young. I relaxed even more. 

With a mighty roar Shrek blasted ropes of his thick, hot, beautiful onion juice in me. Blowing load after load. Making me cry out in the ultimate ecstasy as I too came. When he was done, he sat up, cock still buried within me. He pulled my head up by my hair as tenderly as possible, and spoke in his beautiful voice. 

“It’s all ogre, for now.” As Shrek whispered this, another light blossomed, bringing the smell of ammonia cleaners. Mr. Clean glided out of the light, his bald head shining with the new light, a playful smile on his face. I knew that Mr. Clean was Shrek’s second in command, and that he usually showed up when Shrek picked his new maiden. 

“It’s time to clean up.” Mr. Clean purred as he pulled out his cock. His long member was made from the same material as magic eraser. He rubbed his erect cock all over Shrek and I, making us glow with cleanliness, and smell like Febreeze. When he was done, he back-flipped into the light with the utmost grace. Leaving Shrek and I, my pussy still filled with his cock, his fist still up my ass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been eight months since that day, and I now carry Shrek’s Septuplets within me. After he had finished with me that day, he took me back to his swamp, where we spend our days blissfully fucking. He gets so horny at the sight of his children growing within me. When they emerge in five more months, they will one by one be absorbed into him, and add to his absolute power, as all of Shrek’s children.

Shrek is love, Shrek is life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I really am.


End file.
